GG4 MiniExperts
by LivvyBubbleGum
Summary: This is a story of ALL the MINI-EXPERTS! ALL RIGHTS TO ALLY CARTER! These are mini stories!
1. I Am Okay

**Hey! I am writing these off of the Mini-Experts Ally Carter is tweeting, so every chapter is a new MINI-EXPERT!**

**Disclaimer:ALL RIGHTS TO ALLY CARTER!**

**I Am Okay-GG4 MINI-EXPERT**

_**"See? I'm fine," I said, and for the first time in a long time I meant it.**_

I was walking through the airport with Bex, and I could tell she was worried, about me? I hope not! I really wanted her to let me take care of herself.

"Bex?" I said, and she looked at me, and responded the same way.

"Cammie?" She said, but said it with meaning, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"What is bugging you Bex?" I asked, and she looked at me.

"Cammie, are you…………….okay?" She asked, and I looked at her. "With………..all of _this_?" She finished, and I looked at her.

I smiled, and did my little dance I did, whenever I was telling the truth, or just acting plain silly. She of all people knew that.

"_See? I'm fine," I said, and for the first time in a long time I meant it._

I did my little dance again, and she laughed.

"Alright, alright! I believe you okay!" She said, and I laughed and we walked through the airport, and for once in a long time, I felt happy.

If only I knew it would only last for so long, and in my heart, buried very deep, I knew it.

**AN-**

**Okay? I liked it. I am just going on what I think, so review? I am going to try to do all the MINI-EXPERTS!!!!!!!! Please review! I will only update if I have SOME reviews!!!!!!**

**Reviewing, makes me type more!**

**~Twilight113~**


	2. No One Knew

**Hey! Here is the Second MINI-EXPERT! Hope you like! Sorry, it just…………..went! Sorry…………I won't say WHO yet! Can you guess?**

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS TO ALLY CARTER!**

**No One Knew-GG4 MINI-EXPERT**

_**"No one knew what he was."**_

I was listening to my mom and Solomon having a 'private' conversation.

Here, let me re-cap what has happened before this:

I went to London.

I was attacked by COC.

Found out ZACH was a DOUBLE-AGENT!

Don't know WHO I can TRUST

I was peeking through my secret passageway (through a vent) at my mom and Solomon and heard it vey VERY clearly.

"I can't believe this happened! And to HER!" My mother said, and was throwing her hands up in the air.

"She didn't know, and neither did we." He replied to her, and she just shook her head, I never saw her so………disoriented before.

"_No one knew what he was."_ Solomon said, and looked my mother in the eyes. "Can you reply to me now?" He asked, and she smiled.

"Yes, I can. I guess we know how Chris died. They are nothing but……..traders! Double-agents! " She said, and was even more disoriented.

"Rachel, please. I didn't even know how he knew this! He got to her the way no one else could. He got her to trust him. She didn't make it easy, but I bet I her heart she knew something was wrong, especially since Boston." He said, and she nodded, wait they were talking about……….ZACH!

"I guess we have to get him, and get him to talk. But there is one question I really want to know." She said, and he looked at her.

"What would that be?" He asked, and she responded, almost immediate.

"Did he ever really love her?" My mom asked, and I froze, did he?

"I think he did, that is why he didn't go to try and capture her, and why he told she was the target. He does care for her, but Cavern is getting in the way. Though I hope he didn't hurt her too, too much." He said, and my mother shook her head.

"He crushed her, I don't think he knows it, but there is close to NO CHANCE she will ever talk to him again." She said, and Solomon nodded and walked out.

For once, she was right, I would NEVER talk to him, unless I was FORCED. He hurt me, and that would NEVER EVER change.

**AN-**

**YAAY! I updated again! ;)**

**Did you like it?**

**I know, I made Zachy the bad guy :(**

**It just…………flowed. I am doing this story as I think it would go, so it might not be the same in the book!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**  
~Twilight113~**


	3. Spying On You

**Hey! Here is the Second MINI-EXPERT! Hope you like! Sorry, it just…………..went! Sorry…………I won't say WHO yet! Can you guess?**

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS TO ALLY CARTER!**

**Spying On You-GG4 MINI-EXPERT**

_**I wish someone would tell me it's okay to spy on my best friend.**_

I was in my room with Bex, we were just………….sitting. Liz and Macey were in the library studying, don't ask me! I don't know _why _Macey is STUDYING! I just know she is with Liz.

"Hey Cam?" Bex asked and I looked at her.

"Yea?" I said and continued to look at her.

"I am going to go for a walk, you okay here?" She asked, and I smiled and nodded.

"Yup! I am okay staying here, I guess I need some alone time too." I said, she smiled and nodded and walked out the door.

I didn't know what she was doing, but something in me decided to follow her, so I did.

She was headed to the library, to meet Liz and Macey? I knew where she was going so I ran into my passages, the one about the library, and watched her walk in, to sit next to Liz and Macey.

I listened to their conversation, and it was……well I will let you hear.

"Hey!" Bex said as she walked up to them.

"Hey Bex." They said, in unison.

"What are you doing?" She asked, and Liz and Macey looked at each other.

"Well…………" Liz started and Macey finished.

"We are trying to find out why Cavern is after Cammie, ad well we are trying to figure out if she is………okay. Especially after all of this…….._madness._" Macey said, and Liz and Bex nodded.

"Okay, I understand. Are we going to tell her?" Bex asked, and they shook their head, NO?!

"Why not?" Bex asked, again with the questions. I really wanted to know that though _why weren't they going to tell me?_

"Well, we don't know what we will find and how much, so we don't want to give her hopes up." Liz said, and I smiled, and snuck out of the passageway.

I knew I could trust them, I just didn't know how much.

_I wish someone would tell me it's okay to spy on your best friend. _I spied on them, and it turns out, it made me have a little more hope, and a little is a lot for me.

I walked back to my room, smiling. I sat in bed and closed my eyes, letting them wander. One saying kept coming to my mind.

_When are they going to tell me? And what will they find out?_

**AN-**

**Hey! Like it?**

**I DID!**

**I loved writing this! In my mind, made their friendship stronger!**

**Make you happy too?**

**Please review!**

**~Twilight113~**


	4. Lies and Truth

**Hey! Here is the Fourth! MINI-EXPERT! Okay! I was very…….very stumped by this! I sat at my computer for I don't know………………………….20 minutes until I got this idea, it is bad, but it was hard to work with!!!!**

**Cammie is a bit OOC!**

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS TO ALLY CARTER!**

**Lies, and Truth-GG4 MINI-EXPERT**

_**I know this is going to sound crazy, but when you're a spy your life isn't defined by the lies you tell, but by the truths.**_

I sat on my bed, just………….thinking. I was looking around wondering……………what is my life about? Why has everything happened to me?? I wanted to know!!! I was back at Gallagher and felling guilty and all these weird feelings inside.

"Bex?" I asked, because her and I were sitting at Gallagher with her, me my mom, and Solomon here, it was just us, and it………..well was weird!

"Yea Cam?" She asked, and looked at me, and I looked right back at her.

"I feel weird, how could all this happen……… and why me? Of all people! I am like………….cursed!" I said, and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"CAMMIE! You can't say that! You are THE best! Besides him! You have to take what you've got!" She said back to me.

"I KNOW! But…………..sometimes I just wish…………everything was different!" I yelled and ran out of the room.

I was sick and tired of being…….me!

"CAMMIE!" Bex was yelling at me to come back, I just went into my passage, that ZACH didn't know!

I still didn't know what happened to my dad, and I just…………..needed to know! I kept looking and found a passage, I had never been there before, and it was……….a library! I never knew………..there were 2? I thought there was only Gillian's library, who's was this?

I looked into one of the books, but……….they were journals. I looked at them, one of them belonged to my mother, my aunt and………….my dad.

I looked through, and read the enteries:

_May 21__st__ 1990,_

_Dear….Journal (I won't say 'Diary')_

_I was about to go on a mission with Joe, Abby, Brian, and Michelle. I had a feeling Brian and Michelle Goode where…………..I think they were double agents. I hate to say they were my best friends but……..I have that feeling. I tried to tell Rachel and she laughed and said 'Not possible! They would never hurt us!' but I knew better, we would hurt anyone, but I would never hurt my wife, and if Brian was a double, he talked Michelle into it, and their son Zach would be one too. I hope if Cammie ever meets him, she will see through his lies, I never want her to go through the same thing I did. I know I won't come back, so Cammie if you are reading this, I love you, I always have, and I will never forget you, and never forget me,_

_Love Your Father (Christopher Joseph Morgan)_

I didn't realize I was crying until I finished and I sat on the chair and held the journal to my chest, tight, and I cried the most in my life, more than when I found out Zach was a double agent, more than when I found out my dad was never coming back, and………….when I……………..when I told him I never wanted t see him again, I knew he cared for me, but not enough to stay with me.

I finally realized that _**I know this is going to sound crazy, but when you're a spy your life isn't defined by the lies you tell, but by the truths. **_I will live through it, I always have, and will.

I am Cameron Morgan, and I don't back down, or let anyone in, it is MY life, not his.

**OKAY! I AM DONE! Did you like it?? I DID!!!!!!**

**Okay! I am thinking of writing my own Gallagher Girls 4: Only The Good Spy Young. What do you think??**

**REVIEW!**

**~Twilight113~**


	5. AN

**AN-**

**I am changing my USERNAME so it may be different!!!**

**~Twilight113~**

**Soon to be…………**

**LivvyBubbleGum**


	6. Tracking, A What?

**Hey! I know! I haven't been updating! I AM SOOOO SORY! Here it is! I will try and type a few chapters, but I am very busy! Tests, and dance! ;) Our year-end-show is coming up! SO I am updating when I can!**

**I was stumped on this sooooo tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS TO ALLY CARTER!**

**Tracking, a what?-GG4 MINI-EXPERT**

_**"To track a fox, you start at its den."**_

I was sitting, doing nothing, there was nothing I could do! I wanted to find out the truth, but had no idea where to start! I looked around my room, I was sent home early, and it was only Solomon, mom, and I here, no Zach, yet. It is always a _yet _him, I never knew for sure, but he would always end there.

"Cameron!" I heard Solomon yell through the hallways I rolled my eyes and went to my door.

"What?" I asked, because there was no one here, so I was the obnoxious teenager.

"You need to be practicing……" He said, crap! I didn't want to!

"Really? It is break and-" HE CUT ME OFF!

"I don't care, you need to practice and not laze around! I will be there in five minutes, you better be ready." He said, and walked away, I glared at him, and then I noticed, I have 4 minutes 12 seconds to be ready to fight!

I quickly got ready and had 3 minutes 44 seconds to get to the P.E. barn, I had time. I got a bottle of water, and headed down, slowly, I still needed time to think, and I had no time for that these days, it was all practice, practice, practice! I was sick and tired of it!

I know, spies never get tired, but at some point they crack, and I am pretty close to that……………..

I had 1 minute 10 seconds left by the time I got there I sighed and started stretching, it was _oh so very important! _Solomon was 1 minute ,even, late. I glared at him, and he grinned.

"You are late." I said, and he continued grinning.

"Well you are just early." He said simply, ohhh I get it!

"Well maybe you need to be on time and early!" I said, and he glared at me, and I smirked, yes Zach's smirk……….

"Brig it on." He said, and charged at me.

Kick. Punch. Block. Fall…………….wait FALL?

"You can do better than that." He said, and helped me up, but I flipped him over my head ad used my momentum and got myself upright, got a 'random' object and put it to his head, and smirked, again.

"Okay, you win, practice is done, go……………….go I don't care where, just don't leave the school." He said I got up, and headed to the change room.

I decided to go through the passages, and go to Gillian's Secret Library.

I looked through the books, I haven't been in here since……..well forever. When I found it I had no time to look around, so I was now.

There was an ancient book, well it looked ancient. On a table, with glass over it, I looked at the title:

'_The Circle of Cavern'_

I found it, I guess the saying is true, **to track a fox, you start at it's den**.

**AN-**

**I liked it! ;)**

**It was okay, but I say it could have been better………….?**

**Review…..?**

**~LivvyBubbleGum~**


	7. Note To Self

**Hey! I re-updated! ;)**

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS TO ALLY CARTER!**

**Note To Self-GG4 MINI-EXPERT**

_**Note to self: Rachel Morgan is a totally awesome liar.**_

One knew I found the 'Circle of Cavern' Book yet, it is my secret, and now most of my questions were answered, and they all came from the past.

I was passing my mother's office, and decided to peak inside, and see if she found out anything, new, you could say.

"Hey mom." I said as I walked in her office and sat down.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I am good! Well, I could be better, but you get it."

"Yes of course, and I am good as well."

"Any news?"

"No, all we know is they will stop at nothing to get you." There was no eye flicker……….truth?

"Do we have an idea when?"

"No, no idea at all." She said, but I knew it was wrong.

"Not even a month or year span?"

"No, nothing at all, sorry sweetie, I have work, so please can you go?"

"Yes, I will see you at dinner?"

"Of course, always."

I smiled and walked out. She knew the month-span, she wouldn't tell me!

I needed to be ready, and the less she tells me, the more vunerible I am, and if she won't tell me, I will find out myself.

**Note to self: Rachel Morgan is a totally awesome liar.**

I can't catch her lies, but she won't catch mine either.

**AN-**

**Okay, it was really short, but there was only so much I could do!**

**I did a double-update! ;)**

**REVIEW!**

**I have another mini-expert, but have no more time to write! :( **

**I will type it before Monday………..**

**~LivvyBubbleGum~**


	8. If Possible

**Hey! As I said before, EXAMS! I am trying though!**

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS TO ALLY CARTER!**

**-GG4 MINI-EXPERT**

_**If possible, Joe Solomon had just gotten cooler. And possibly**__**hotter.**_

I was getting ready for my trip to London, with Bexy of course! Ps, don't tell her I said that…

"Come on! GET UP CAMMIE!" Bex yelled, oh yea, I was still in asleep!

"No…." I said, very groggily.

"Well too bad!"

CLUNK!

"Owww! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled at Bex, she hit me with a pillow and I laded n the floor!

"You wouldn't wake up!"

"Yea, I will get up from now on!" I said, sarcastically, Bex rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, come on Solomon is downstairs waiting for us, to say good-bye!"

"Oh God!"

"Shut up! Come on! It isn't that bad, and stop thinking about Zach!"

"I am not! You just brought it up!"

"Were you thinking about him?"

"NOT UNTIL NOW!"

"Oh, whoops! Lets' go!"

**~Time Skip~ Downstairs with Solomon~**

"Okay girls you ready to go?" Mr. Solomon said.

"Well duh, or we wouldn't be here!" Bex said, and I rolled my eyes.

"This is like a real mission, it is mission don't die!" He mocked us! NO HE DIDN'T!

"You did not just mock us!" Bex yelled.

"I believe I just did." He said calmly, ad Bex and I looked at each other, and we grinned a very evil grin…

We both managed to tackle him to the ground. He was shocked! OMFG!

"Good job, now let me up!" He said.

"NO!" Bex and I yelled at the same time.

'Fine, I am sorry for mocking you, now let me up?"

"Nope!" I said, and grinned proudly, as well as Bexy too!

"Fine, I will give you and automatic A on the next written pop-quiz!"

We looked at each other, okay.

"Okay, fine." I said, and we both got up, and he pinned us both right back! HEY!

"Now no A!"

We frowned and used our strength to push him off, and he hit the wall, ouch!

"Okay, you girls are ready!" He said, and we smiled.

_If possible, Joe Solomon had just gotten cooler. And possibly_ _hotter. _He shoved us in the car, and we were off, hopefully to a good vacation, but I could always be…..wrong.

**AN-**

**There it is!**

**I liked it Solomon is a bit OOC! HAHA!**

**Review!**

**~LivvyBubbleGum~**


End file.
